Have heart, my dear
by Garota Anonima
Summary: TRADUÇÃO de alkmin5 - Peg e Ian ouvem um pouco de música enquanto voltam de uma incursão, e às vezes as coisas mais simples podem abrir as feridas que você havia esquecido que ainda tinha. Fluffy Peg/Ian com um ligeiro toque de Angst.


**N/T: Os personagens pertencem a **S. Meyer**, a história original pertence a **alkmin5** (http: / / www. fanfiction. ****Net /u /2282175 /alkmin5), você pode encontrá-la neste link (http: / /www .fanfiction .net /s /6476195 /1 /Have_Heart_My_Dear). ****A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a tradução e a autorização para traduzi-la.**

**Não me contive quando li a história e fui obrigada a pedir para traduzi-la. É tocante e romântica, como só Ian e Peg poderiam ser. Espero que aprovem.**

**N/A: **Eu comecei a escrever isso quando estava presa em casa sozinha numa sexta-feira a noite, ouvindo musica com um copo de chocolate quente e sentindo muita falta do meu namorado, que estava longe por muito tempo. Uma das musicas era "Run" do Snow Patrol e eu achei que essa musica se encaixava perfeitamente na história do Ian e da Peg. De alguma maneira eu tive essa idéia dos dois ouvindo a musica em algum tempo – digamos alguns meses – depois do fim da chuva, quando eles já estão juntos e o seu relacionamento é forte e está crescendo. Eu não pude parar de escrever até as 5 da manhã.

Deve ter sido a combinação de chocolate com muitas musicas românticas que me afetou, porque normalmente eu não sou muito fã de ter musica misturada na historia. Eu tentei colocar o mínimo possível de musica, e você não precisa gostar ou conhecer para entender a historia. A musica foi o gatilho, não o foco principal como vocês poderão ver. Eu decidi escrever sob o ponto de vista do Ian, mais porque eu estava tentando entrar na cabeça dele para a minha outra historia (que eu não esqueci e vou voltar para ela logo – eu prometo!). Eu tentei me manter fiel ao personagem, mas obviamente há mais liberdade com o POV do Ian. Eu ficarei muito feliz em receber qualquer comentário que vocês venham a ter, mesmo que não tenham gostado da historia. Eu me empenhei muito nessa historia e adoraria o retorno de vocês.

Estou em divida com RawSugarX23 a beta desta historia. Seus comentários e sugestões tornaram a historia muito melhor, não poderia lhe agradecer o suficiente!

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. A letra é da musica Run do Snow Patrol. Sem intenção de violar os direitos autorais.

AVISO: está classificada como M devido às cenas finais. Por favor, _por favor_, não leia se você é menor de idade ou fica desconfortável com cenas adultas.

SPOILER: há referencias ao capitulo bônus do livro.

Por fim, eu gostaria de dedicar esta historia ao meu namorado, em nosso aniversario de namoro. Obrigada amor, por mais um ano maravilhoso!

* * *

**Have heart, my dear**

Nós estávamos finalmente voltando para casa depois de varias semanas em uma incursão. A viagem era longa e exaustiva, mas estava quase no fim; nós tínhamos acabado de chegar ao local onde escondíamos os encerados. Eu apaguei as luzes e deslizei com a van, parando atrás de um arbusto alto de creosoto para colocar os encerados no pára-choque. Peg não se mexeu, estava profundamente adormecida, curvada docemente em seu assento. Eu esperei alguns minutos para Melanie e Jared nos alcançarem, já que nos seguiam com a caminhonete e tinham de dirigir mais devagar. Quando eles se aproximaram eu acenei com a mão, dando partida no carro para seguir o caminho final de nossa rota. Já passava da meia noite e eu estava ansioso para chegar em casa.

Todos estávamos. Nós poderíamos ter parado em algum hotel de beira de estrada para uma viagem mais relaxante no dia seguinte em vez de passarmos infinitas horas dirigindo, mas todos estavam cansados de estar constantemente em movimento. Todos nós ansiávamos pelo ritmo seguro e regular da vida na caverna, e particularmente pela privacidade de nossos próprios quartos. Durante toda a viagem ficamos todos juntos sempre que parávamos em um hotel, sobretudo porque Jared não queria arriscar ficar em um quarto separado com Mel, no caso de algo acontecer durante a noite e Peg ser necessária subitamente. Ele estava certo; era a coisa mais segura a se fazer, pensando nisso de maneira racional. Ainda sim, era difícil ter Peg em meus braços todas as noites e não ser capaz sequer de beijá-la devidamente. A maneira como ela se aninhava em mim tornava tudo mais difícil ainda. Eu não podia evitar escorregar minhas mãos por debaixo de sua camiseta uma vez que as luzes estavam apagadas; eu _precisava_ sentir a maciez de sua pele delicada, e eu sabia que ela também precisava disso: ela pressionaria minha mão com a dela, suspirando baixinho, no momento que eu a tocasse. Isso era o máximo de intimidade que poderíamos ter, estando presos com Mel e Jared noite e dia por tanto tempo.

Claro, não era fácil para os dois também, especialmente depois de perderem um ao outro pelo que eles achavam ser para sempre. Mas o amor deles tinha a maturidade e a estabilidade de um relacionamento de longa data e eles eram capazes de lidar melhor com a falta de proximidade. Peg e eu ainda estávamos no começo – havíamos começado a conhecer um o outro e precisávamos do nosso tempo sozinhos. Eu ainda estava descobrindo as maneiras de tocar ela, maneiras de fazê-la suspirar e roubar-lhe o ar, enquanto ela estava lentamente superando sua timidez, ficando cada vez mais confortável comigo. Dia após dia ela se abria cada vez mais comigo, deixando-me ver a beleza e riqueza de seus pensamentos mais profundos, dividindo comigo suas esperanças e medos, seus sonhos e preocupações. E só recentemente eu havia começado a destrancar velhas memórias de uma vida esquecida, enterrada profundamente dentro de mim por anos. Devagar, cuidadosamente para não machucar nenhum de nós, eu também estava começando a me redescobrir, com ela como meu guia.

Era engraçado que eu precisasse de uma Alma para me ensinar a como ser humano novamente. Mas não qualquer Alma. Peregrina era especial e eu sabia disso desde o começo, quando ela ainda não era bem-vinda na caverna. As pessoas estavam cegas pelo preconceito e não conseguiam ver que criatura amável e gentil ela era. E ainda conseguira conquista-los com sua bondade e altruísmo. Esse corpo lhe caia perfeitamente; ela era tão delicada e angelical como por dentro. Jamie não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

Olhei brevemente sua forma adormecida. Ela estava afundada no assento, sua cabeça levemente inclinada, seu cabelo dourado caindo como uma cortina sobre seu rosto delicado. Suas lindas pernas estavam dobradas em minha direção, tentando-me. Eu sabia que a amaria da mesma maneira não importasse como ela se parecesse, mas eu precisava admitir que eu adorava cada centímetro de seu corpo delicado. E agora que ela finalmente estava livre das interferências de Melanie, agora que ela finamente tinha seu _próprio_ corpo, eu estava impressionado com a forma que ela respondia a mim. Eu não estava preparado para isso – eu nunca tinha visto esse lado dela antes. Mas ela era uma mulher acima de tudo. Uma mulher muito feminina e atraente apesar de toda sua timidez e inexperiência. Ela estava inconsciente de sua sexualidade, mas quando ela me tocava... O jeito que ela se aconchegava em mim, a maneira que ela estremecia em meus braços, o jeito que ela sussurrava coisas que eram apenas para mim... Ela estava me deixando impressionado.

Claro que, sendo a Peregrina, ela queria que seu corpo fosse forte para que ela pudesse ajudar com o trabalho, como se o que ela tem feito por nossa pequena comunidade não fosse o suficiente. Nos dois primeiros meses com o corpo novo, ela continuou insistindo em trabalhar nos campos, apesar de ter desmaiado mais de uma vez com a pá na mão. E quando finalmente convencemo-la a assumir tarefas mais fáceis, ela foi teimosa o suficiente para começar uma rigorosa rotina de treinamento para construir sua resistência. Ela corria todos os dias até a sala de jogos e voltava, as vezes duas vezes por dia. Eu sempre ia com ela para ter certeza de que não se desgastaria demais (e para roubar alguns beijos quando chegássemos a sala de jogos). Eu não fiquei surpreso quando ela começou a progredir rapidamente. No começo eu não a deixava correr o caminho de volta, mas logo começamos a fazer exercícios pela sala de jogos (e ter sessões de namoro mais elaboradas). Não que ela não precisasse mais de ajuda com seus trabalhos – a vida nas cavernas era muito difícil para ela – mas era impressionante o que ela já havia alcançado com um corpo tão delicado. Ela estava tão determinada a ganhar força, estava até mesmo usando bolsas com livros como pesos toda noite no nosso quarto. Isso não ia muito bem. Ela era fofa demais para que eu simplesmente assistisse.

Peg mexeu-se em seu assento, arrastando-me para fora de meu devaneio.

"Onde nós estamos?" ela perguntou, sua voz sonolenta, inclinando-se para a janela para olhar lá fora.

"No deserto, devemos estar em casa em mais ou menos uma hora."

"Já? Eu dormi por quando tempo?"

"Não muito tempo. Tire outra soneca, se quiser. Eu lhe acordo quando chegarmos."

Ela afundou no assento, bocejando. Eu bocejei também, balançando a cabeça para mandar o sono embora. Não estávamos muito longe, mas com as luzes apagadas e a estrada irregular, eu precisava me concentrar mais na direção. Pelo menos havia muita luz do luar – iria ser lua cheia em alguns dias.

"Você está cansado." Peg apontou. "Deixe-me dirigir." Ela disse, tentando suprimir a sonolência em sua voz enquanto se sentava.

Eu sorri. Típico da Peg. Sempre disposta a ajudar, mesmo meio dormindo. "Eu estou bem, querida."

"Eu também estou bem, você sabe."

Garota teimosa. "Então você pode me fazer companhia." Eu sorri, segurando sua mão.

Ela se ajeitou no assento e suspirou. "Eu não estou muito falante agora."

"No entanto pronta para dirigir?" eu provoquei e ela soltou a risada mais bonita.

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo, seus dedos delicados desenhando padrões aleatórios na minha palma.

"Que tal ligar o rádio?" ela perguntou.

"Claro."

Para ser honesto, eu não era muito fã das musicas das Almas. Era muito calmo, muito tedioso para mim. Mas às vezes isso poderia lembrar Peg de alguma de suas histórias ou agitar a conversa e eu não queria perder isso.

Ela apertou o botão do radio e procurou por alguma estação, mas estando no deserto há algum tempo já, não havia nada se não sinal de estática.

"Tarde demais." Ela suspirou de novo, sua voz desapontada.

Eu me perguntei se ela sentia falta da musica na caverna. Afinal de contas, ela tinha dito mais de uma vez o quanto ela gostava do Mundo Cantor e que isso fora o mais perto que ela já chegara de escolher um planeta. Eu estava feliz por ela não ter escolhido. Mas talvez ela sentisse falta de escutar musica e hoje seria sua ultima chance em muito tempo. Graças a ela nós juntamos muitos mantimentos e, ao menos que fosse uma emergência, nós não precisaríamos de outra incursão por meses.

Então eu me lembrei.

"Peg, eu acho que tem alguns CDs no porta-luvas. De uma olhada."

Ela o abriu e depois de procurar sob os mapas, lanternas e Kit emergência, ela achou alguns CDs.

"Qual deles?" ela se inclinou em direção a janela, tentando obter alguma luz para ler os títulos. A lua iluminou seu cabelo, fazendo ela mais exótica e sonhadora do que nunca.

"Snow... Patrol?" ela gritou.

"Yeah, esse é o nome da banda."

"Soa como Buscadores no Canadá."

Eu gargalhei. "É, eu acho que sim. Eles eram uma boa banda; eu gostava. Coloque-o."

"Tem certeza? N-não é violento?"

Eu gargalhei de novo. Eu queria pega-la em meus braços quando sua voz tremia daquele jeito. Eu segurei sua mão e a trouxe até meus lábios.

"Não, na verdade não. Um pouco triste, talvez. As musicas são basicamente sobre relacionamentos. De uma chance e se você não gostar podemos ouvir outra coisa."

Ela colocou o CD no rádio e apertou "play". Era bom ouvir música de verdade depois de tanto tempo. Isso me lembrou dos meus tempos de faculdade, antes da invasão, de um tempo feliz e imperturbável. Mas ao mesmo tempo era tão estranho escutar a essas musicas agora. Eles estavam completamente fora de contexto, como se fossem de um mundo totalmente diferente. Não era surpreendente que tivéssemos esquecido que os tínhamos. Jared havia encontrado os CDs há muito tempo atrás, em uma de suas primeiras incursões após chegar à caverna com Jamie. Mas provavelmente ninguém os havia ouvido depois disso. Nós estávamos sempre muito estressados, muito alarmados nas incursões para isso. Mesmo agora eu não teria lembrado se não fosse por Peg.

Eu olhei novamente para ela. "O que você está pensando?"

Ela havia afundando no assento novamente, abraçando as pernas ao peito.

"É... Forte. Muito mais intensa que as nossas musicas." Ela disse, passando carinhosamente a mão pelo meu antebraço. "Como tudo que é humano." Ela adicionou, sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta e procurei por sua mão, beijando-a mais uma vez. Ela sempre me impressionou com a maneira aberta e inocente com que tomava tudo. Era de sua natureza gostar da calmaria, mas ela se desafiou a ver além do seu mundo. Gentil, embora ainda forte. Inocente, mas ainda perspicaz e compreensiva. Ela era realmente única.

...

Nós permanecemos calados por algum tempo, a musica dando um tom doce e nostálgico para a noite. Peg inclinou ao meu lado, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro. Eu pensei que ela tivesse caído no sono novamente, mas então, do nada, ela deu um profundo e tremulo suspiro.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada." Ela respondeu, mas para a minha surpresa soou como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Peg..."

Ela não falou nada. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Ela era uma péssima mentirosa e estava claro que tinha algo errado. Mas mais importante, o fato dela estar se esforçando para esconder algo de mim só podia significar duas coisas: ou eu não gostaria de saber o que era ou ela tinha medo de me magoar. O que me preocupava de qualquer jeito.

Cutuquei sua perna. "Por favor, querida, fale comigo."

Ela suspirou. "Não é nada, eu só fiquei tocada com a musica."

"Essa que acabou de tocar?"

"Sim."

A verdade era que eu não estava prestando mais atenção na musica. Eu havia relaxado e me perdido em meus pensamentos. Instintivamente eu apertei o botão para repetir a musica.

"Você se importa?" perguntei, lembrando-me que isso poderia chateá-la mais ainda.

"Não, não... Eu gostei dela. É só..." Eu mal conseguia ouvir sua voz. "Ela me lembrou de nós... Me lembrou daquela noite... Daquela noite em que eu parti."

Meu corpo ficou tenso por um momento, percebendo a qual noite ela estava se referindo. A noite em que ela disse que me amava pela primeiríssima vez. A primeira noite em que ela _realmente_ me beijou; a primeira noite em que ela veio dormir no meu quarto. A mesma noite em que ela saiu de fininho do quarto e partiu para se matar.

Parecia que isso havia acontecido há tanto tempo atrás. Ainda sim, aquilo doía, como uma ferida mal curada soltando picos de dor em um simples toque. Eu nunca esqueci o dia seguinte em que sai a procura dela e me deparei com Melanie. Eu agarrei seus braços para impedi-la de cair e seu toque pareceu tão diferente, tão horrivelmente diferente que eu soube imediatamente que ela não era a Peg. Pelos primeiros segundos eu me perguntei se não estava tendo um pesadelo, se eu ainda não estava dormindo e logo acordaria encontrando a Peg que eu conhecia; mas a expressão de dor no rosto de Melanie me disse o contrario. Ainda sim, apenas quando ela começou a falar, quando eu ouvi as palavras de outra pessoa saindo do corpo da minha Peregrina, só naquela hora eu percebi o que tinha acontecido: ela havia me deixado.

Minha mão estava agarrada a perna de Peg um pouco mais forte do que o necessário, um pouco possessivo, e eu rapidamente perdi o controle. Eu sabia que isso era muito mais angustiante para ela. Não era surpreendente que nunca houvéssemos conversado sobre aquela noite antes, embora eu suspeitasse que fosse melhor dessa maneira; todos esses anos na estrada me ensinaram a nunca olhar para trás, não arranhar pontos doloridos. Especialmente por Peg, cujas experiências do seu passado, suas vidas serenas em outros planetas nunca a teriam preparado para lidar com memórias tão doloridas. Curar levaria algum tempo.

"Aqui." Peg sussurrou, trazendo minha atenção para a musica.

**And I can barely look at you,  
**_E eu mal posso olhar para você agora  
_**but every single time I do,  
**_Mas toda vez que eu olho  
_**I know we'll make it anywhere,  
**_Eu sei que iremos fazer isso em qualquer lugar  
_**away from here.  
**_Longe daqui_

"Eu desejei tanto que pudéssemos partir, que pudéssemos escapar." Acrescentou melancolicamente.

Mas não tinha como fugir do corpo que ela estava usando. Ou pelo menos era assim que ela pensava. E sendo tão escandalosamente outo-sacrificante, a única solução que ela conseguiu encontrar foi que ela precisava morrer. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta de seus ombros, abraçando-a forte, com uma urgência tardia e irracional de protegê-la do destino que escolhera – o destino que ela havia chegado tão perto de concluir.

Eu fiquei surpreso quando as próximas palavras ressoaram minhas próprias memórias.

**Light up, light up  
**_Anime-se, anime-se  
_**as if you have a choice.  
**_como se você tivesse uma chance  
_**Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
**_Mesmo que você não consiga ouvir minha voz  
_**I'll be right beside you, dear.  
**_Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, querida_

Aqueles longos, desgostosos dias em que ela ainda estava em seu tanque vieram a minha mente – dias cheios de tristeza e esperança ao mesmo tempo. Eu não podia falar ou tocar nela, nem mesmo vê-la; tudo que eu podia fazer era segurar seu tanque e repassar milhões de momentos em minha mente: seu doce e tímido sorriso, suas mãos quentes, seus lábios macios sob os meus, seus olhos demasiada vezes inchados de lágrimas. Quantas vezes eu havia refeito o curso dos eventos, pensando em como poderia ter mudado eles? Reexaminando cada movimento que ela fez, cada palavra que ela disse, com o conhecimento do que ela estava passando, do que ela estava planejando? Quantas vezes eu me culpei por não tê-la alcançado? E ainda sim, uma parte de mim não conseguia parar de pensar em qual seria a reação dela quando acordasse em um novo corpo. Eu não podia parar de esperar que ela quisesse ficar, que as coisas _finalmente_ iriam se acertar. Foi encorajador que Melanie estivesse positiva quanto a isso. E particularmente que ela tivesse confirmando sobre os sentimentos de Peg por mim, que aqueles _"Eu te amo"_ que Peg tinha dito, que faziam meu coração bater fortemente, eram reais. Foi isso que me deu toda a paciência que eu precisava para esperar que ela voltasse.

Peg se aninhou no meu ombro, apertando as mãos na minha coxa. Seus pensamentos estavam revolvendo momentos mais difíceis.

**To think I might not see those eyes  
**_Pensar que eu posso não ver mais aqueles olhos  
_**makes it so hard not to cry.  
**_Torna tão __difícil__não chorar  
_**And as we say our long goodbye,  
**_E enquanto nós falamos nosso longo adeus  
_**I nearly do.  
**_Eu mal consigo não chorar._

Um pequeno soluço escapou de seus lábios.

"Querida, está tudo bem." Eu acariciei seu cabelo, suavemente massageando a pele debaixo dele. "Esses dias acabaram."

**Have heart, my dear.  
**_Tenha força, minha querida  
_**We're bound to be afraid,  
**_Nós estamos destinados a ter medo,  
_**even if it's just for a few days,  
**_mesmo que seja apenas por alguns dias,  
_**making up for all this mess.  
**_Compensando por toda essa bagunça_

Pelo menos havia um pouco de otimismo no final. "Tenha força, minha querida." Eu repeti, acariciando sua bochecha com as costas dos meus dedos. "Nós compensamos toda a confusão, não é mesmo?"

Ela assentiu, sem levantar a cabeça do meu ombro.

"Sim, mas mesmo assim..." sua voz desapareceu em um fio.

Ainda doía. Eu sabia. Sempre doeria.

...

Nós dois permanecemos calados pelo resto da viajem, Peg aconchegada firmemente em meus braços, enquanto respirávamos na melancolia que os ecos do passado haviam deixado na atmosfera. Eu sabia que palavras não ajudariam muito; somente um longo, quente abraço poderia apagar aquela dor. Ou quem sabe a luz do sol de um novo dia mandaria embora aquela escuridão de memórias que nós desejávamos não ter.

"Eu estarei ai logo." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto nós atravessávamos a estreita passagem da entrada.

"Okay." Ela respondeu com uma voz pensativa, e desapareceu rapidamente pelos corredores escuros.

...

Nós estávamos quase acabando quando Peg apareceu na sala de armazenagem.

"Ian?"

"Sim?"

Ela chegou mais perto e achou a minha mão.

"Você acha..." ela hesitou. "Você se importaria se eu e você dirigíssemos os carros de volta?"

Isso foi inesperado. Porque ela iria querer fazer isso depois de uma viajem tão longo? Aaron e Brandt levariam os veículos de volta, o que significava dirigir todo o caminho de volta até o declive da rocha, pegar o jipe lá e dirigir até a pequena caverna onde ele ficava estacionado e então retornar para a caverna a pé. Isso levaria a noite inteira.

Segurei seu queixo, fazendo-a me olhar. Eu mal conseguia ver a linha prateada em seus olhos, sob aquela luz azulada da lanterna.

"O que aconteceu, meu amor?"

Ela não respondeu na hora. "É só que eu queria ouvir aquela musica mais uma vez." Ela sussurrou, um leve tom de rosa cobrindo suas bochechas.

Eu me inclinei para abraçá-la, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Nós ainda vamos levar um tempo descarregando. Vá para o carro. Você pode ficar lá enquanto isso." Insisti para que ela viesse comigo, mas ela não se moveu.

"Não Ian, eu quis dizer... Ouvir a música _com_ você. Me segurando."

"Querida... Nós teremos que andar todo o caminho de volta. Vai levar até a manhã."

"Por favor?"

Eu suspirei, enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus braços. "Okay, eu vou falar com Jared."

...

Claro que Jared não gostou da idéia.

"Você está louco, Ian? Não está cansado de dirigir o dia inteiro? Deixe outra pessoa se preocupar em levar os carros de volta ao esconderijo."

Eu respirei fundo. "Eu sei. É que Peg quer ouvir um pouco de musica no carro."

Ele riu enquanto pegava uma caixa pesada, cheia de vidros em conserva da caminhonete e começava a se afastar. Eu peguei uma também e o segui.

"Ela pode não ser capaz de andar todo o caminho de volta. Pode ser que você tenha de carregá-la."

"Eu não me importo."

Ele suspirou. "Tudo bem. Faça como você quiser, mas eu vou para a cama assim que terminarmos aqui."

Alguns minutos se passaram antes dele falar novamente.

"Você está enlouquecendo de paixão, O'Shea. Você sabe disso, certo?"

...

Logo tudo já estava descarregado e Peg e eu estávamos a caminho do esconderijo. Uma vez lá, eu estacionei a caminhonete em seu lugar, e fui encontrar Peg que estava esperando na van. A música já estava tocando quando eu abri a porta do passageiro. Eu olhei para ela e o meu coração se apertou ao ver seus olhos acinzentados cheios de lágrimas. Será que ela esteve chorando todo o caminho de volta?

Ela me deu um sorriso tímido enquanto eu pulava para dentro do carro e sentava no banco do passageiro.

"Venha aqui." Eu falei, procurando por sua mão. Eu a ajudei a passar sobre o porta-copo para sentar no meu colo. Ela abriu os braços imediatamente, os passou em volta do meu pescoço e pressionou sua bochecha contra a minha. Eu suspirei e a abracei apertado, esfregando suas costas suavemente.

"Por que você estava chorando?" sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela não respondeu na hora. Me abraçou apertado por mais alguns momentos e então perdeu o controle. Ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar, mas manteve seus olhos baixos.

"E-Eu não sei..." respondeu enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o colarinho de minha camiseta. "E-Eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre aquela noite." Ela respirou fundo e levantou os olhos para me olhar. "Eu queria ficar com você, Ian. Eu realmente queria."

"Eu sei disso, meu amor."

Ela sorriu tristemente, desviando o olhar novamente. "Mas eu _precisava _ir. Eu não podia ser despedaçada daquela maneira. Eu não tinha pensado - "

"Shh... Ta tudo bem." Eu parei ela, colocando o indicador em seus lábios. "Eu sei. Você estava em uma situação impossível. Eu não culpo você."

"Me desculpe ter magoado você." Ela sussurrou.

"Não se desculpe. Eu estou feliz de você estar de volta. É tudo que importa."

"Mas e se - "

"Não, Peg. Não faça isso. Havia um milhão de maneiras de ter dado errado. O que é importante é que nada disso aconteceu. Você está aqui agora. Não olhe para trás."

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na minha. "Eu não queria morrer."

Meus músculos se enrijeceram, sua confissão revelando um resquício de raiva que eu não sabia que existia.

"Peg, você precisa dar mais valor a sua vida. Você não pode se sacrificar daquele jeito, ninguém vale isso, não importa se é Melanie, ou Jamie, ou..." eu parei abruptamente antes de dizer o nome de Jared. Eu não queria lembrar ela – mas mais ainda, não queria lembrar a _mim mesmo_ – que ele era parte da razão pela qual ela tinha desistido de sua vida.

Eu respirei fundo. Isso era tão estranho: cada vez que eu abria essas memórias trancadas no meu coração, eu tropeçava em todo o tipo de ferida. Era como andar em campo minado.

Peg sentiu a pontada de ciúmes e plantou um beijo no meu maxilar. "Não olhe para trás." Ela me lembrou, acariciando minha bochecha.

_Quem estava confortando quem?_ Eu sorri para ela. Minha pequena, gentil Peregrina – tão frágil e sensível que eu tinha de protegê-la da dureza desse mundo, mas ainda brava e forte, pronta para proteger a _mim_ da ferocidade dos meus sentimentos.

"Prometa que não importa o problema, nós o enfrentaremos juntos. Não importa o que aconteça você vai falar comigo. Você pode me prometer isso?"

Ela assentiu, o prata de seus olhos brilhando na luz do luar. Eu peguei seu pequeno rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei devagar, carinhosamente. Silenciosamente dando minha promessa a ela.

"Então nós ficaremos bem."

Ela sorriu, olhando profundamente em meus olhos por um momento, então moveu as mãos até passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos. "Você parece cansado... Me desculpe arrasta-lo até aqui."

"Não, eu não me importo." Eu respondi, enquanto deixava meu corpo relaxar no assento. "Na verdade, eu gosto disso. Nós estamos sozinhos no carro, ouvindo musica sob a luz do luar... Isso meio que parece um encontro." Eu sorri, piscando para ela.

Para o meu prazer, as bochechas de Peg ganharam um lindo tom de rosa. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ela ainda corava quando eu a provocava.

"Não um muito bom." Ela murmurou timidamente.

Eu ri, agradecido de ter suavizado o clima. "Você está no meu colo, não está? Isso parece um bom encontro para mim. Além do mais..." eu me inclinei para mordiscas sua orelha. "Só pode melhorar."

"Ian!" ela me repreendeu, soltando um riso baixinho ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sorri ironicamente e me virei para olhar para ela, meus olhos sendo atraídos repetidamente para seus lábios macios, minhas mãos passeando até suas elegantes coxas, incapaz de resistir a ela por mais tempo.

Eu sempre achei que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo comigo com suas reações femininas, mas quando ela riu novamente, contorcendo-se alegremente no meu colo, seus olhos brilhando com malicia, eu percebi que ela provavelmente sabia. Eu me inclinei para beijá-la mais intensamente desta vez, ela respondeu da mesma forma apaixonada, me fazendo sorrir e me excitando ao mesmo tempo.

Meus lábios logo deixaram os dela, traçando uma trilha de beijos pelo seu maxilar, depois de volta para a sua orelha e então para o seu gracioso pescoço, mordiscando pontos macios aqui e ali. Seus dedos fecharam-se em punhos em volta dos meus cabelos, puxando-me para mais perto.

"Eu senti a sua falta." Ela sussurrou.

Eu olhei para cima, encontrando seu olhar fixo. "Eu também senti a sua falta, amor. Muita."

Ela inclinou a cabeça e encostou a testa contra a minha. "Às vezes" ela disse "Eu tenho medo de que algo ruim aconteça... Como se não fossemos ficar felizes por muito tempo."

"Nada ira acontecer." Eu falei, apertando mais meu abraço em torno dela. "Eu não deixarei nada nos tocar."

Ela me deu um sorriso leve, uma mexa de cabelo caindo em seu rosto. "Melanie iria dizer que eu estou sendo melodramática de novo."

"Melanie é um pouco dura com você, às vezes." Eu disse suavemente, colocando a mexa dourada atrás de sua orelha. "Tenha força, meu amor." Eu copiei a musica que ela havia gostado tanto. "Não tenha medo."

Seu sorriso ficou maior. "Eu não tenho quando você me segura assim." Ela me puxou para mais perto e prendeu meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, mordendo-o levemente. Eu gemi devido ao seu movimento inesperado e automaticamente pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Ela riu contra minha boca e nós voltamos a nos beijar, impacientemente, esfomeados, nossos corpos em uma necessidade desesperada de ficar perto um do outro, em se fundirem em um só. Eu segurei seus quadris firmemente, pressionando-a com força contra minha cintura e ela instintivamente esfregou seu corpo contra o meu, sentindo o volume que rapidamente se formou em meu jeans.

Ela se afastou e me olhou especulativamente, tentando ler a intenção em meus olhos.

Eu ri. "Nós estamos sozinhos." Apontei, passando suavemente meus lábios contra os dela, antes de voltar a beijar seu maxilar e pescoço novamente, determinado a beijar cada sarda que encontrasse. Eu podia sentir seu corpo derretendo em minhas mãos, enquanto ela afrouxava seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para trás dando-me mais acesso ao seu pescoço esguio. Ronronados suaves escaparam de sua garganta, me deixando louco e fazendo minhas mãos deslizarem sob sua camiseta, acariciando brevemente a pele macia de seu estomago antes de subi-las.

"Você joga sujo." Ela reclamou, suspirando silenciosamente quando minha mão alcançou seus seios. Ela levantou os braços, os olhos fechados, permitindo que eu tirasse sua camiseta e finalmente revelando seu requintado corpo para mim. Seu tom prateado foi realçado pela luz do luar e por um momento tudo que eu consegui fazer foi contemplá-la em admiração.

"Você é muito linda."

Ela sorriu para mim e trouxe seus lábios até os meus, beijando-me novamente com uma paixão esmagadora. Encaminhei minhas mãos por suas costas para abrir seu sutiã e deslizar minhas mãos por suas costas elegantes. Ela deixou as roupas caírem no banco do motorista e arqueou o corpo enquanto eu me inclinava para adorar seus seios.

Suas mãos puxavam minha camiseta impacientemente e eu me afastei um pouco para tirá-la. Ela levantou-se um pouco, apoiando as mãos no painel do carro ajudando-me a tirar sua roupa. Eu tirei seus shorts e calcinha e rapidamente me mexi para retirar o resto das minhas roupas.

Eu a estava beijando ferozmente, seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus seios, todo lugar que eu alcançasse, enquanto ela sentava sobre mim, lentamente me guiando para dentro dela. Eu grunhi e ela soltou um gemido baixinho pela sensação, enquanto ela movia os quadris uma vez, cuidadosamente, testando. Impacientemente empurrei um pouco, segurando seus quadris no lugar, mas ela virou o rosto para olhar para mim, seus lábios mal tocando os meus.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Ela disse com sua familiar determinação.

Apesar do calor do momento eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Sim, querida, você pode." Eu concordei, olhando profundamente no prateado de seus olhos.

Eu reclinei o assento e coloquei suas mãos sobre o meu peito para lhe dar suporte, apoiei seus joelhos ao lado do meu quadril para fazer com que ela ficasse mais confortável, e a deixei ditar o ritmo. Ela estava meio inclinada sobre mim, seu cabelo caindo no meu rosto enquanto ela movia os quadris firmemente, amorosamente, ocasionalmente inclinando-se mais para me beijar, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seus seios e afagavam seus braços.

Quando ela começou a diminuir a velocidade, eu tomei o controle, segurando-a pela cintura e gradualmente construindo o nosso ritmo. Estocando cada vez mais intensamente. Ela sentou-se ereta, seus ronronados transformando-se em gemidos, suas mãos procurando o teto para ter suporte, seus seios balançando tentadoramente sob a luz do luar.

Eu sabia que não iria durar muito tempo mais. Eu me angulei e ela soltou um gemido, suas mãos caindo novamente no meu peito. Mais algumas estocadas e nós gememos juntos, e por alguns instantes eu pensei que tínhamos ido juntos as estrelas.

...

Nós nos deitamos quietos por algum tempo. Peg caiu sobre o meu peito enquanto meus dedos traçavam sua espinha, sentindo os arrepios que o meu toque causava. O CD ainda estava tocando.

"Então, como foi com a musica de fundo?" eu perguntei.

"Incrível." Ela respondeu com a voz sonolenta.

Eu ri. "Talvez na próxima vez que sairmos em uma incursão possamos encontrar um radio portátil, algo que use baterias..."

"Não." Ela disse automaticamente.

"Por que não?"

"Porque todo mundo vai saber o que estamos fazendo." Ela sussurrou timidamente, fazendo-me rir.

De repente meus olhos ficaram pesados e eu sabia que eu estava perigosamente perto de cair no sono. Me estiquei um pouco para olhar pela janela traseira. O céu estava ficando azul escuro no leste; era quase manhã já.

Eu suspirei. "Querida, nós precisamos ir. Não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo."

...

Nós pegamos o jipe e logo chegamos a pequena caverna onde ele ficava escondido. O resto do caminho tinha de ser a pé. Isso definitivamente levaria algumas horas e não tínhamos como evitar andar no calor da manhã.

Peg havia voltado ao seu estado normal. Ela estava surpreendentemente ativa, apesar da falta de sono. Ela levantou o cabelo, prendendo-o em um rápido coque, revelando a fina linha rosa em sua nuca, então segurou minha mão.

"Vamos lá. Vamos correr. Eu preciso voltar ao meu treino."

"Peg, é muito longe. Você não pode correr tanto. Você vai ficar exausta."

"Nós paramos quando eu ficar cansada. Vamos chegar mais cedo assim." Ela deixou minha mão cair e saiu correndo.

Eu suspirei. Teimosa, garota teimosa. Eu mesmo tive de pará-la, se não ela iria correr até ter um colapso.

"Vamos lá, Ian." Ela disse com sua doce voz, enquanto virava para me encarar. "Tenha força, meu querido." Ela acrescentou, provocando.

Eu comecei a rir, mas voltei a correr, rapidamente a alcançando. Eu provavelmente poderia alcançá-la apenas andando em um rápido passo, mas então eu não iria correr _com_ ela, iria?

Já estava quente, mesmo que o sol ainda não tivesse aparecido. Seus músculos definitivamente estariam doloridos amanhã, depois de tantas semanas sem treinar. Talvez eu pudesse lhe dar uma massagem quando chegássemos a caverna.

Sim, essa era uma boa idéia – um bom e refrescante banho antes, e depois uma longa e relaxante massagem.

Era bom estar em casa.

* * *

**N/A: **eu tive essa toda essa idéia de corrida de uma entrevista da S. Meyer, na qual ela disse que o próximo livro começa com uma cena de corrida. Essa é a minha versão de quem estaria correndo e por que. Eu posso facilmente imaginar a Peg correndo com a Mel também, mas essa era uma ótima oportunidade pro Ian passar um tempo sozinho com ela.

Reviews e comentários são muito bem vindos! Grande parte disso acabou se tornando um estudo de personagem, então eu me pergunto se vocês acham que me mantive fiel com o meu Ian e a minha Peg. Eu tentei muitas coisas aqui no começo (escrever sobre o ponto de vista de um homem, incorporar a letra da musica, escrever lemon), e eu não tenho certeza de como ficaram. Qualquer resposta será muito apreciada. Assim como qualquer comentário dizendo que gostaram – ou não. De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler!

**N/T:** gente, eu não pude parar de sorrir enquanto traduzia esse fic. Eu acho ela tão linda, tenho tanta vontade de morder o Ian. :B Eu, particularmente, prefiro a versão original dela porque eu gosto mais de inglês; mas espero que quem leia ela goste da tradução, essa é a minha primeira e eu realmente me esforcei para me manter o mais fiel possível a versão original e ainda sim deixa-lo com um toque pessoal meu.

Assim como a **Alkmin5** disse, essa one-shot (bem longa) trabalha em cima de muitas coisas, e qualquer opinião será muito bem vinda. Vou traduzir os comentários e repassa-los para a autora, mas caso queiram falar "pessoalmente" com ela, o link para o perfil está no começo da fic, qualquer mensagem privada também será aceita.

Espero que gostem e desfrutem dessa linda história.

_xo . xo_  
Garota Anônima.


End file.
